


Nightmare

by rays8059



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 维吉尔的噩梦才刚刚开始。





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> *All Vergil  
> *涉及UV/DV/NV  
> *本章UV主场，最后涉及了一点DV，真的只有一点点，毕竟DV的主场在下一章（  
> *强制/双性/触手/紧缚/窒息/自慰

01

维吉尔无法挣扎，他被几根极粗的触手缠了个结结实实。那些东西缠住了他的脚踝，把他的腿拉得笔直，连膝盖微弱的弯曲都做不到。还有一根触手缠在他脖子上，强迫他抬起头，仰视那个坐在王座上的怪物。他觉得自己像被蟒蛇缠绕的猎物，稍有挣扎这些奇怪的生物就会越绞越紧，以至于轻而易举地握碎他的胸腔。

那些触手有蛇一样的鳞片，每一片鳞片都像有生命似的蠕动，蛰伏合拢的时候看上去如同冷血动物精壮的躯干，张开时又像藤蔓上凸起的倒刺。实际上它们比想象中的柔软，裹着黏滑的液体，濡湿维吉尔的衣服，在皮肤上留下冰凉的触感，让他战栗不已。

被这群没有脑子的劣等生物玩弄让维吉尔十分恼怒，可他动弹不得，像落入了半空中束缚的网，连唯一的武器阎魔刀也被那些可恶的触手卷到了一边。更让他不安的是那些触手分泌出来的液体，

根本不用那怪物亲自动手，那些源于他身上的触手紧紧缠着维吉尔，像握住一颗刚被摘除的还在跳动的心脏。它们轻轻一绞，绷开碍事的衣物，就能看见触手缝隙溢出的结实肌肉，说不定还能挤出新鲜的血浆。

一条粗壮的触手挤进了维吉尔大腿间，他本能的想收紧双腿，却被抓住自己脚踝的触手拉得猛然下坠，根本无法完成动作。这些生物更像是有意识的猛兽，不懂收敛，维吉尔越是挣扎，它们便更加兴奋地摩擦起他股间的软肉。触手黏滑不堪，在紧身的皮裤上摩擦起来更是没有任何阻碍。

维吉尔紧皱眉头，发出短促的鼻音。他不安地扭动着腰，妄图摆脱那些触手，但收效甚微。还有触手为了让他停下无用的挣扎，甚至抽打在他的腰腹和脸上，被表面的鳞片一刮，苍白的皮肤迅速泛起了几道突出的红痕。触手上的黏液把他浅色的短发拍散，乱糟糟地黏在脸颊，看起来狼狈不堪，只有一双眼睛里蓄满无处发泄的怒火。

他艰难地把注意分散到其他地方，比如自己快要被拧断的脖颈或者呼吸不畅的胸腔，然而触手反复抽插的动作很快使他半勃，把裆部撑出一个隐约的轮廓，里面渍出一滩湿漉漉的水痕。因为太湿滑的缘故，困在狭小空间的阴茎抵在紧绷的皮裤里，无法完全勃起，团成了鼓鼓囊囊的一团，光是接触到光裸皮料带来的刺激就令维吉尔腿根发颤，羞耻不已。就算最够强大，也逃不过身体原本的渴望。

那些触手似乎是找到了什么新奇的玩意儿，它们停下的动作，像极了有意识的蛇，缓慢张开獠牙。那根摩擦着下体的触手猛然向前一拉，意识到什么的维吉尔拼命挣扎，妄图把那根想进一步侵犯他的生物摆脱开。但这丝毫没有影响到它的行动，它灵活地挤开裤缝，顺着股沟探了进去，那里全是维吉尔流下的淫液，没有一点阻碍。它长驱直入，滑过后穴，十分轻松的找到了另一个湿软的小口。

“不……”他艰难地挤出这句话，声音里满是压抑欲望的沙哑。

王座上面容狰狞的魔物算得上是意外的看了维吉尔一眼，徐徐开口，带着强者的讥讽和怜悯：

“承认吧，维吉尔，你天生就该臣服在力量下。”

“你休想……”他永远也不会想到自己死守的秘密竟是以这样荒谬的方式被揭开，那是伴随他一生的梦魇，更是一个卑劣的诅咒。他追求一切力量掩盖这个残酷的事实，却被现实残酷地玩弄，甚至被自己分裂出的更强大的魔物操纵，连最低劣的生物都可以轻易凌辱他。

属于尤里曾的触手把维吉尔卷到他脚边，掺杂了半魔之血的人卑微如同蝼蚁，只剩下穷途末路的狼狈，而他则是这暗无天日梦魇中唯一的神祇，向匍匐在他脚下的朝圣者播散种火：“现在你的机会来了，享受它吧。”

 

触手们躁动起来，纷纷钻进了维吉尔的裤缝，再稍微一用力，便把下半身的皮料全部绞得粉碎，露出满是淫水的被磨得发红的下体。最粗的那根触手抵着他的阴阜上，轻易地把两瓣肥厚的肉唇分开，表面凸起的肉刺紧贴在深处的嫩核上来回磨蹭，尖酸的疼痛使维吉尔绷紧了肌肉，他咬着牙，不发出屈服的呻吟，但快感随之而来，折磨着他的神经，像是一浪高过一浪的潮水，把他从头到脚浇了个彻彻底底。他的阴阜早就湿滑不堪，在触手的折磨下发出“滋滋”的水声。

这个时候，有东西撬开了他紧闭的嘴。为了防止怒火中烧的恶魔一口咬下，那根强行进入的触手撑满了他整个口腔，挤得他下巴几欲脱臼。除了出喉咙深处发出愤怒的嘶吼，他什么都做不到。触手顶端还在他嘴里不停搅动，卷起他的舌头，像接吻一样的吮吸。倒刺般的鳞片带来奇异的触感，哽得维吉尔一阵干呕，骤然缩紧的咽喉将触手严丝合缝的包裹起来，维吉尔感到那些生物在口腔内停止了搅动，继而更加亢奋地抽插起来。它分泌出更多的液体，和维吉尔来不及吞咽的唾液混杂在一起，再加上浅色眼睛里蓄满的生理性泪水，糊得阴郁苍白的脸上全是淫糜的水光。

一部分触手又顺着领口钻进维吉尔的胸膛，像揉捏着女人的胸脯，挤成鼓胀的形状。这个时候触手分裂出了细小的部分，它们更像是人类的手指，带着粗粝的老茧反复摩擦着脆弱的乳尖，按进那两团结实的胸肌里，又绕成一个圈地把慢慢挺立的乳头拧起来，很快便浮出一层透亮的血光，像两颗充满甘甜汁水的深红浆果，被更细的扭动的触手钻进了胀出的乳孔。

维吉尔一阵痉挛似地猛颤，被针尖刺入的疼痛使他喘不上气，嘴里也被触手塞满，只能从抽搐的间隙听见痛苦的呜咽。

抵在他阴阜的触手终于停止了这项恼人的折磨，但它并没有给维吉尔喘息的机会，而是用顶端拨开两瓣软肉，缓慢地滑进了那个多出来的小口。

噩梦轰然降临。

 

就算少有的几次自己动手，也会避开那个令人羞耻的地方。而现在，它被另一个自己所操控的生物占据，传来撕裂一般的痛。相比无动于衷的尤里曾，那些触手显然要狂躁得多，把未经人事的雌穴撑开，甚至在里面耀武扬威地抽动起来。

还有两根触手掰开维吉尔紧实的臀缝，找到了深处湿漉漉的后穴，那里糊满了淫液，一根比男性性器还要粗一圈的触手轻易地就挤进去一半，见他还在抵抗，另外的触手便狠狠地抽在他的大腿根部，连还在口中搅动的触手都加大了操弄的频率，把一张漂亮的脸上操出了短暂的迷茫的痴态。

似乎是感觉到维吉尔的松懈，那根插在他后穴里的触手用力一顶，一路横冲直撞，轻而易举挤开绞上来的肠肉，而那东西顶得深了，便隐约能在小腹上看出它撑起的形状。

维吉尔的下体被操得麻木，外阴已经红肿充血，藏在深处的阴核更是肿胀了不少，蒙着透亮的血光。他最先开始还有撕裂的痛觉，到后来，除了附骨之疽一般的爬满全身的快感，就什么都不剩了。

如果是失败，维吉尔愿意面对死亡，而不是像现在这样，被异物侵犯，被另一个自己无动于衷，甚至于近乎冷漠的注视。明明是羞愤到极点的事，身体也没有做出过多的抗拒，反而在本能驱使下分泌出更多淫液，紧紧吸附在触手上，那东西表面长满狰狞的凸起的倒刺，随着越来越快的抽插频率，把那些紧咬着它的一小截深红的软肉都操翻了出来。

尤里曾丑陋畸形的脸上没有太多情绪，他本就渴望一切力量。人类也好，恶魔也好，他掌控着一切，就该让弱小的自己臣服。

被折磨许久的维吉尔已经在高潮边缘徘徊，眼神光都散了，隐隐有往上翻的趋势。而那些触手似乎还嫌不够，缠住他挺立的阴茎，钻进了不断渗出体液的马眼，生生遏制住他射精的欲望。他身上没有一个洞被放过，那些占据在他身体里的生物还在猛操，每一下都抵达最深处，干得他断断续续地抽噎。在他的体内横冲直撞的触手似乎是到达顶点，突然一僵，继而更高频率地抽搐起来，几乎顶进了子宫。

触手表面的黏液混着穴口流下的淫液，发出“噗嗤”的声响。而后，那些冲撞的触手同一时间停了下来，维吉尔感觉到插在体内的触手突然膨胀开，撑得他的生殖口还有其他地方酸胀不已，他有种噩梦成真的预感——那些缠在自己身上的触手骤然缩紧，随着自己每一次呼吸越缚越紧，简直要挤干肺里的氧气，他感觉全身的血液都倒灌进脑子里，苍白的脸上已经出现缺氧的红色，蒙尘的眼珠向外微凸，他完全动不了，空气和意识都在抽离，他只能从喉管里发出无意义的像破风箱一般的吼声。同一时间，体内膨大的触手似乎是到达临界点，一阵猛颤，灌进了大股如同男性射精一般浑浊的浆液，浇在他的宫腔和肠道。它们撑得太慢，以至于连接的地方没有漏下任何余豁。

堵在马眼的触手稍微用力便完全拔了出来，“噗”的一声，堵塞在维吉尔阴茎里的尖酸饱胀感陡然消失，随即而来的是刮过尿道的刺痛感，在濒临窒息的状态下，带来了双倍的令常人难以承受的快感，折磨着他脆弱的神经。他眼前早已经是乌黑一片，像是盘踞在脑海的黑夜轰然降临。意识模糊，耳边剩下鼓噪沉重的心跳，而身体得到快感却不断扩大，把他填充得严严实实，俨然崩溃。在他将要窒息的那一秒，那些紧缚身体的触手突然松开，灭顶的快感和濒死的痛苦在重获呼吸的瞬间冲上顶峰，维吉尔大口喘息，浑身颤抖着把一股蓄积已久的浓稠精液溅得到处都是。

 

尤里曾并不打算给维吉尔享受的时间，他站了起来，那些食髓知味的触手毫不留情地抽离绞着它们的软肉，刺激得还在高潮余韵里的维吉尔发出痛苦的闷哼。

他还为完全恢复的视线里出现尤里曾模糊的影子，那些附生在他可憎面目的眼珠会怎么看自己，讥讽还是无动于衷，被折磨到快要昏迷的维吉尔也无暇去想，但他现在能动了，没有触手的束缚，他用尽最后一点力气燃起蓝色的火焰。

尤里曾捏住了魔人化的维吉尔，像捏住一只才破壳的浑身湿透的鹌鹑，轻易地折断了他展开的翅膀。然后他发出一声冷笑，把虚弱的恶魔拍打在碎石堆上。维吉尔听到“咔吧”的声音，他猜想是自己的脊椎或者肋骨断了，正随着他每一次呼吸扎进他的肺里，血沫呛得口鼻间到处都是。

 

在薄雾中，太阳在远处断崖的上空缓慢浮现，它没有朝气，只低头发着微光，像一轮升起的月亮，把维吉尔的银发铺上了迷蒙的光浪，像一层泅在苍白皮肤上的水汽，在眼眶里聚得多了，成为卑微的眼泪。他仿佛是从一个苦闷的梦中醒来，他抬起头，看见了黎明中黑色的漩涡。

尤里曾注视着他，对落在他身上的微弱天光露出了厌弃的神色，他像一场天亮就杳无踪迹的梦，留下满身狼藉的维吉尔，身形完全消失时声音还犹如丧钟在虚无里回荡：“你还有机会，毕竟噩梦才刚刚开始。”

维吉尔艰难地抬起头，四周空无一人，他在强烈的晕眩感中想着，而自己大概也只是做了一个无人知晓的噩梦。

 

***

维吉尔猛然睁开眼，他从噩梦中抽离，整个人喘得不像话。但说实话，他跟他的蠢蛋弟弟在魔界不眠不休地打场昏天黑地的架，也绝不会像现在这样透支了所有体力。他在床上躺了会儿，才慢慢有了知觉。最可怕的是，他的床单湿了大片，冰凉地贴在自己大腿根部，稍微一动还会有被肠肉裹得温热的黏液顺着臀缝流出。梦里的记忆回溯，依旧折磨着他的神经。

他表情十分阴鸷，苍白的脸上和裸露的身体还泛着一层诡异的潮红。沉默片刻，他从床上坐起来，摸了摸发热的额头，顺带把垂散的头发抹向脑后。

该死。维吉尔捶打在柔软的床面上，尤里曾说得没有错，噩梦才刚刚开始。

 

几乎每晚他都会做那个可怕的梦，那已经超脱了梦的范畴，即使沉睡之中也可以体会到精神的紧绷和颤抖，它们在大脑里成为让人瓦解的苦痛存在。除了糊满一床单的精液，连身体内都被那些白浊的浆液塞得满满当当。

维吉尔站在莲蓬头下，任温热的水从头淋下。刚从噩梦中醒来的他敏感不已，连皮肤接触到水流都是一阵轻微的颤抖。惹得他紧绷的穴口略微放松，大股浑浊的白浆便顺着往外翻卷的腔口涌了出来，顺着他结实的腿部线条，淌在浴室黑白相间的瓷砖上。

他试探着把手指放进雌穴，清理更深处的残留的液体。那些被操得红肿的软肉再一次裹上他的指尖，这具被操开的身体很快又起了反应。他只有咬着牙，缓慢而艰难地没进两个指节，用指腹按压着敏感的内壁，残留的白色液体混着分泌的淫液汩汩流出，糊得他满手都是。

再确保自己身体里没有那些腥臭的液体之后，他看着自己高高翘起的阴茎，不知是梦里的折磨还是水温逐渐升高的缘故，那里已经完全充血，涨得难受。维吉尔不自觉夹紧了双腿，仿佛那些属于尤里曾带来的后遗症还在体内不断蔓延，进而演化成无法抑制的空虚。他脚下发软，扶住浴室的墙壁才不至于让自己跌进旁边的浴缸里。他握住自己的挺立阴茎，眼角被水蒸汽熏得微红，然后他闭上眼，在迷蒙温润的水汽里熟练地揉搓起来。他没有忘了把水量开到最大，好掩饰掉那些令人羞耻的喘息。

他渐入佳境，加大了抽插的频率，没被照顾到的后穴传来阵阵痒意，他顾及不到，只有把插在雌穴的手指“啵”地拔出来，塞进了饥渴的后穴。巨大的充实感使他忍不住仰着头，下颌和脖颈绷出了漂亮的线条，他喉结上下滚动，发出尾音发颤的叹息。

 

这个时候，有人扭开了未反锁的浴室门把手，打碎了他旖旎的梦：

“老哥，你弄完了吗，搞这么大声，我在客厅都能听见。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
